The invention relates to a process for the preparation of amino-substituted 2-cumaryl-(3')-chromenylium salts. Compounds of this kind are important as dyestuffs, especially in copying processes and, in electrophotography.
According to the state of the art, a method for the preparation of 2-cumaryl-(3')-chromenylium salts is known (DE-OS No. 2,349,960) but it relates only to the preparation of 2-cumaryl-(3')-chromenylium salts which do not possess any amino-functional groups.
Amino-substituted 2-cumaryl-(3')-chromenylium salts have previously not been known.
The object of the invention is to prepare previously unknown amino-substituted 2-cumaryl-(3')-chromenylium salts in an uncomplicated manner.